


Prompto Week Collab with Layann #4

by MakikoIgami



Series: Prompto Week 2017 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Noctis has the most adorable children, Prompto is a good babysitter, Tea Party, pairing only if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakikoIgami/pseuds/MakikoIgami
Summary: Prompto Week Day 4: Alternate Universe ★Fears/Insecurities





	Prompto Week Collab with Layann #4

**Author's Note:**

> First posted [here on Layann's tumblr](http://layann.tumblr.com/post/166702353031/promptoweek-day-4-alternate-universe) for [Prompto Week 2017](https://promptoweek.tumblr.com/).

* * *

 

“Hey, where are you- Oh! There you are.”

Prompto slipped into the kids’ room, the smallest securely in his arms. He had just finished feeding him and waited now for him to fall asleep.

“We’re having a tea party! Regis says it’s stupid, but captain bear says he’s having the time of his life!”

“Are those all of your ‘Glaives’, Luna-Aulea?”

“Yes! And they’re having fun! Regis is, too, but he doesn’t want to admit it,” the girl said and stuck her tongue out at her older brother.

“I’m only joining I’m because you said dad would join later,” the boy with eyes as blue as the sky just before sunrise and hair as black as the night.

“Are those Ignis’ cupcakes?” Prompto asked, placing Jared in his crib for a nap. Luckily this one was the easiest to handle out of the younger Caelums.

“Yes! I asked him and he gave them to me!” Luna-Aulea beamed. “Do you want one? But you’ll have to join us!”

“May I, miss Luna-Aulea? It would be my honor,” Prompto grinned and bowed perfectly, just like he had been taught over ten years ago during his crownsguard training. To top it off, he took the girl’s hand and bestowed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Of course,” Luna-Aulea giggled, and Prompto caught her brother roll his eyes at him.

“You’re overdoing it.”

“It’s fun! Maybe you should try it, too?” Prompto grinned as he folded up his legs to sit down on the children sized chair in front the children sized table with the children sized cups and plates.

“What, and take your spot? You’d be so bored,” Regis huffed and sipped from his own small cup.

“You definitely get your sass from your dad,” Prompto chuckled, watching Luna-Aulea pour him some tea.

“What’s sass?” The girl asked and set the tea pot back down.

“Something you’ll learn soon in the house of Lucis,” Prompto chuckled. “Thanks a lot for the tea, malady.”

“You’re welcome, noble knight,” Luna-Aulea giggled again.

“Would you two stop that?” Regis groaned and rolled his eyes.

“Methinks the crown prince is not in the mood for a royal tea party,” Prompto said in a fake posh accent that sounded a little too much like Ignis for his own liking, too. It was hard holding back his giggles.

“Methinks the crown prince is a party pooper,” Luna-Aulea mimicked Prompto’s accent, causing both of them to giggle until even Regis had to join in.

“You guys are the worst,” the boy said, grinning despite himself.

The party continued until the door opened another time, this time making way for the King of Lucis.

“Daddy!” Luna-Aulea cheered and jumped up into her father’s arms.

“Hey… I see you’re having fun. Did you rope the guys into one of your games again?” Noctis asked, nuzzling his daughter’s cheek gently before she pushed away because his beard tickled her.

“Dad! I asked them!”

“Is that so?” Noctis smiled, kneeling down to set Luna-Aulea back into her seat.

“Well, who can say no to Iggy’s cupcakes?” Prompto grinned.

“No one I know,” Noctis returned the smile.


End file.
